Business Trip
by Chezza3009
Summary: Rick and Michonne are work colleagues for a high technology software company. What happens when their boss sends them out of town on a business trip together? Will Rick finally get his chance to admit his feelings for the dreadlocked beauty? All AU/ NO ZA.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Sooo this was rattling around in my brain. I know...I know but it is something very small...

* * *

 **Business Trip**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

* * *

It was late Monday afternoon at Kingdom Intel LTD. All senior employees were gathered around the long round table in the board room. They had been in the meeting for nearly an hour at this point. This was Rick's 5th and final meeting of the day. He couldn't wait for the summit to end so he could leave.

They had just finished discussing various topics related to the company's future strategy.

At the head of the table was his ever eccentric boss, Ezekiel King.

"Ok, so let's get onto our last and final topic of the day. I know you are all eager to get home." Ezekiel stated.

There was a small laugh around the grey and black decorated board room.

"Rick."

"Yes sir." Rick leaned forward in his seat to directly look at his boss.

"You will need to take the visit on behalf of the company to New York City. The city that never sleeps they say." He lightly chuckled.

"This will be a very important account to the company. But, I do not have to tell you this Rick."

They were looking to expand and set up a new office in New York. Rick was to be the lead developer on the project. He has the most knowledge of how it works, so it made sense for Rick to go. He'd be the best person to explain the application to potential new clients.

"Sure, sounds good." Rick nodded.

"We will need someone to accompany Rick on this great trip."Ezekiel said, scanning his eyes around the room.

 _Please, please just not Jessie,_ Rick thought. He looked at the eager woman on the opposite side of the table. Her eyes wide and her smile even wider.

"Ahh yes. Miss Daniels...Perfect choice."

 _Michonne._

"You will accompany Mr Rick here, to the Big Apple on Friday."

Michonne was an excellent pick. She was smart, strong, and articulate. Having Michonne there will be a huge asset for the company. Michonne was looking to work her way through the ranks. She had previous experience with property development too.

Rick risked a quick glance at Michonne to see her reaction. She looked up to Ezekiel and a small smile formed on her full lips.

 _She's happy to go?_ Rick thought. _This is good._

Rick looked to the person sat next to Michonne, Shane, Rick's best friend and long-time work partner. He gave Rick a wink and had a shit eating grin criss-crossed his face. Rick rolled his eyes. Shane knew that Rick has secretly had a crush on Michonne since she joined the company three years ago.

There was just one reason why Rick never asked Michonne out on a date. She had a long term boyfriend. Michonne had always acted professional with Rick. She had never given him a reason to think she liked him more than as a friend.

Shane took every opportunity to tease Rick. So much that he would repeatedly wish he'd never told him anything.

Most days, Rick would take every given chance to talk to her. Rick would often visit Michonne's desk; she would visit his office as well. They would also have lunch a few times a week together, where they would share a few laughs and jokes. Michonne was so easy to get along with, which was why everyone at the company got along so well with her.

"Your both ok with going and representing our fine company?" Ezekiel's loud voice echoed around the room.

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Ok, you two stay behind so we can discuss more details about the trip."

Everyone else stood up from their seats and Michonne and Rick stayed behind. Rick once again caught Shane who had his thumbs up to him as he walked out of the room. Rick shook his head, watching his best friend leave the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rick walked out and headed towards his desk to grab his satchel and car keys to head home for the evening. There sat Shane, behind his desk, with his feet up. He got up and moved across the room.

"Buddy, this is your chance. Three days alone with Michonne? This is fantastic news!" He smirked.

"Yeah, Shane. It would be if she was single," Rick sighed, picking up his tan leather satchel off the cloak hanger and retrieving his keys from the top draw of his desk.

"I think Ezekiel is doing you a favour sending just the two of you away. He probably knows you fancy her." Shane wrapped his arm around Rick's shoulders.

Rick shrugged Shane off him.

"Do you think he knows?"

Shane chortled a deep laugh.

"Yeah, who doesn't? Now let's go."

They both made their way out of his office locking the door behind them.

* * *

Michonne caught them walking half way down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up let me walk out with you guys," she smiled.

They both nodded. All three of them made small chit chat on the way out of the tall glass building.

They came to a standstill at the top of the stairs outside of the office. They all heard a car honk and stared in the direction of where the noise was coming from. The window rolled down on a bright red GranTurismo Maserati sports car.

It was Michonne's boyfriend Negan.

"Hey Ricky," Negan held his hand up and flashed a charismatic grin.

Rick's jaw tightened. He nodded his head as he didn't want to acknowledge Michonne's boyfriend. But, he thought he would be polite. As he didn't want Michonne thinking he was rude.

"Come on Michonne, get in. We have dinner plans." He shouted, revving his engine a few times.

"Look, I gotta go. So, I will see you guys tomorrow," Michonne waved, to the pair.

"See ya Michonne."

"Bye Michonne." Rick said, watching the sway of her hips as she walked down the paving stone stairs.

Shane and Rick both watched as Michonne stepped into Negan's car. Until the tyres screeched away from the pavement with a loud noise. When the car was no longer in sight Rick spoke,

"I can't believe Michonne is with somebody like that. She's intelligent, smart, and funny. She's way too good for that guy!"

Rick didn't just have a crush on Michonne anymore. He was in love with her. He was certain of that fact.

"So she should be with a guy like you?"

Rick turned to look at his friend and let out a small huff _. Yes,_ he thought to himself.

He couldn't believe that someone like Michonne was with a guy like Negan, of all the guys in the world. Negan was full of himself. A show off. He drove a flashy sports car and had a smile that you just wanted to constantly wipe off his face. Negan was the CEO of his own company. Rick never got the impression from Michonne it was just about the material things.

Shane placed his hand on one of Rick's shoulders and gently squeezed.

"Yeah, well we all know he's an asshole." He took his hand off his shoulder.

"You spoken to Lori?" Shane wondered.

"Nah," Rick shook his head. "Lori she...she just wanted a baby and the white picket fence. I am not that guy for her."

"But, you that guy for Michonne?" Shane questioned, raising his eyebrows. "What about Jessie?"

"I am not interested in Jessie eithier."

"Your right. She wreaks of desperation." Shane snorted.

They laughed together.

"See you tomorrow," Shane said, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah."

Rick looked down the street to where Michonne had just left, looking up the sky as he headed towards his own parked vehicle.

* * *

"Can't you get out of it?"

"No." Michonne answered.

Negan and Michonne were sitting in an upscale French restaurant in downtown Atlanta.

"Rick the prick." He muttered underneath his breath.

"What did you say?" Michonne queried.

"Nothing. I see the way he looks at you."

"Like what? Me and Rick are just good, work friends."

"Yeah, Michonne and that's all Ricky wants to be huh..."

"By the way his name is Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Yeah whatever Michonne. How long are you two going to be gone for again?" Negan asked, taking a sip of his large glass of Chateau Margaux.

"We fly out on Thursday afternoon and come back on Saturday evening. We will be back home by eight."

Negan clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He placed his wine glass back on the table.

"You better not be staying in the same hotel room together." he ground his teeth.

"No, of course we're not." Michonne pulled her face. "– I feel like I am under oath!"

Michonne snapped slightly shaking her head. Michonne now had enough of his questions. She stood up from her seat, grabbing her handbag. She looked down at her boyfriend.

"It's for my job. If you don't like it, well guess what? There is nothing you can do about it. So, drop it or I am going home and leaving you alone in this restaurant!" she warned.

Negan let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. Just sit back down...Please." He gestured to the empty seat across from him. She took a seat back in front of Negan and picked up her dinner menu.

Michonne had never given Negan a reason not to trust her. She didn't know why she was getting interrogated. But, then again, every man should be jealous if their girlfriend was travelling with a blue eyed southern gentleman.

* * *

45 minutes later Rick arrived home. He placed his satchel on the floor next to the door. He threw his car keys into the clear glass bowl on the handmade cabinet. Rick made his way into his kitchen, placing his takeaway Chinese for one on the side. He opened the double doors of the stainless steel fridge door, retrieving a beer from the pack of 6. Rick popped the cap open and took a long sip.

Rick rested his back against the grey granite worktop, looking around his quiet empty home. His mind drifted to this upcoming weekend.

Rick had to admit that this was strictly a business trip, even though he wished it would lead to be something more between him and Michonne.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thank you as always for taking the time out to read. Reviews would be very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

I am sorry this update took so long to get out. Hope this makes up for the long wait. Thank you for all the comments, follows, likes, favourites on the first chapter. And thank you to the silent readers too.

In this chapter, Rick and Michonne fly out to New York together.

* * *

 **Business Trip**

 **Chapter 2**

 **…**

* * *

 **Thursday**

Rick sat at a small table next to the window waiting for his work colleague Michonne and watching as planes ascended out of descended into Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport. He pushed his denim shirt sleeve up to check the time on his wrist watch, again.

Rick thought Michonne would be here by now. She was never late, especially when it came to work. He hoped she was ok and still coming on the trip as their flight was due to take off soon. He was now worried if she was even going to show up at all.

He knew it had something to do with Negan. He had overheard Michonne telling Olivia, the secretary at Kingdom Intel LTD, that Negan wasn't happy about Michonne being alone with Rick for a few days. Even though it was for work commitments only.

Rick took a small sip off tea from the paper cup he was holding and placed the cup back down onto the table, letting out a sigh.

While he continued to wait, he took some time to reflect on his own past relationship.

Rick had met his ex-girlfriend Lori on a random night out with his friends back home in King County.

They were together for four years; Lori would always ask Rick when they were getting engaged, going to get married, buying a house together, and having children.

Rick was fast approaching his 26th birthday when he decided to end their relationship. He couldn't see the life he wanted and envisioned with Lori by his side.

It had now been three years since he and Lori split up. She still messaged a few times a week. Even though she too had now moved on. She was now married to a man named Mike Antony and they have two young children together.

* * *

Rick stood up when he saw Michonne walking up to him with a small suitcase in her hand.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked concerned.

Michonne looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red. Sometimes when Rick looked at Michonne, he thought he saw sadness behind her eyes. He knew it was because of Negan.

 _If you were mine Michonne, I would never do anything to hurt you,_ Rick thought.

"I am fine," she coldly answered.

"If you ever want to talk, we can talk," He said, picking up his own hand luggage off the floor.

 _Negan and I broke up_ , Michonne thought.

"Ok, I will keep that in mind. Don't we have a flight to catch?"

Rick nodded and smiled. "Yeah we do." He picked his jacket from the back of his chair.

"I got you this, but I think it might be cold by now." He held up a coffee cup.

"Sorry Rick," Michonne pouted. Rick's eyes followed her full lips. "I owe you one," she said as Rick continued to stare.

"It's fine, it doesn't matter. But, yeah you owe me one," he replied.

They both laughed as Rick placed both of the drinks in a nearby bin.

"Ok, it's a date," Michonne said, without thinking. "I mean...you know I meant...I meant."

She stuttered as a flush crept up her face, making her feel incredibly warm.

"I know what you meant and that would be nice Michonne." Rick's mouth curved into a smile.

She gave a small nod.

Rick walked off ahead of Michonne. She watched him go biting on her lower lip.

* * *

It was 11pm by the time they finally made it to their hotel; both were tired and just wanted to find their rooms.

After they checked in, Michonne and Rick headed up in the lift. They stepped out off the elevator on the 5th floor; both of their rooms were next to one another's.

"Night Michonne."

"Night Rick."

Michonne swiped her key card and entered her room. Rick watched Michonne go in first, before going into his own room.

They had both agreed to meet at 8am in the lobby for breakfast. After eating, they would go to see new clients and potential properties.

* * *

Michonne went to her suitcase, a towel wrapped around her body. She pulled out her long sleeve satin pajamas with the black cat print all over the material.

Negan hated Michonne wearing any pyjamas like that. He preferred her in something silky or lacy for bed.

She quickly toweled dry, feeling much better after a shower. Michonne changed into her pyjamas and climbed into the king-sized bed, pulling back the covers and getting comfy against the headboard.

Michonne picked her phone up from the side table. It had been beeping nonstop ever since she got out of the shower.

 _ **Negan:**_ _Look I am sorry. Please._

 _ **Negan:**_ _Let's get back together._

 _ **Negan:**_ _Don't ignore me. You better not be with Rick right now. I swear to God Michonne. I will..._

 _ **Negan:**_ _I didn't mean what I said. Sorry, I love you._

Michonne rolled her eyes as she read the texts.

 _ **Michonne:**_ _Go away and stop texting me Negan! We broke up. THIS. IS. OVER! I don't know how many times I need to say this!_

She deleted all of his texts and turned her phone to vibrate.

Next door, Rick had climbed into bed too tired to take a shower. He would just go for one in the morning. He set the alarm on his phone and closed his eyes shortly afterwards.

* * *

The next morning, Rick woke up before his alarm. He took a quick shower, got dressed, then headed downstairs to the lobby to wait for Michonne.

It was a couple of minutes after 8:00am and there was still no sign of Michonne. Rick had grown up with three sisters: Carol who was the eldest, Maggie who was two years older than Rick, and Beth, the youngest. He knew that women were never on time. He was pacing back and forth with his hands in his front jeans pockets.

Rick was about to call Michonne when he saw her step out of the elevator.

When she stepped out, just about every man walking passed looked her way. Rick stopped in his tracks and also gawked.

Michonne wore a black leather pencil skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. Under a long black jacket, she wore a beige vest top, which was tucked into her skirt. He could just about make out her flat, toned stomach, from how tight the fabric was against her skin. She had a black handbag in her left hand and open toed beige sandals that complimented her red painted toe nails.

Her eyes lit up seeing Rick waiting for her.

"Hi."

"Hey," Rick greeted. "You look nice. You look good Michonne." He turned bright red.

Michonne smiled from the compliment Rick gave her.

"Thanks Rick. I wanted to make an impression. You look good too, very smart."

Michonne scanned her eyes over the outfit he wore.

He had on a white plain shirt underneath a grey knitted sweatshirt. Black jeans and dark brown brogue shoes. His black leather jacket was tucked underneath his arm.

Rick blushed from the compliment he received from Michonne.

"Thank you."

They both headed over to the breakfast bar to grab some food.

Rick had an apple and a bowl of oatmeal. Michonne had the exact same but with jam in her bowl of oatmeal. Whether it was a coincidence they had ordered the same food. But, Rick had noticed and Michonne too.

They both took a seat in the far corner of the room. Throughout breakfast, Rick couldn't help but admire the woman sitting in front of him.

Her coffee coloured glowing complexion. Her mid length dark brown locs. The way her large brown wide set eyes, connected to her long full black eyelashes, seemed to captivate him. Then those plump lips that Rick often fantasized about feeling against his own.

They finished breakfast shortly afterwards and headed for the taxi stand outside of the hotel.

* * *

It had been a long day for them both. The clients were overall happy with the new software updates, they had looked at a few possible properties with great potential that Michonne thought would be great for the company to expand on.

They were both glad to be heading back to the hotel. Michonne wanted to take a nap and relax in her hotel room for a few hours.

* * *

Rick needed a drink and there was no alcohol in his room. He didn't want to go out of the hotel since the company was covering all expenses. Rick grabbed his key card, placing it in his back pocket and made his way to Michonne's door. He raised his knuckles, about to knock to see if she wanted to come down with him, when he heard Michonne's voice through the door. It sounded like she was arguing on the phone to someone. He knew it had to be Negan. He tightened his jaw and let out a deep sigh, stepping away from the door. He headed to the lift and down to the hotel bar.

The bar was attached to the lobby, just across from the front desk.

Rick walked in and stopped to survey his surroundings. The bar itself was to the back right, in the middle, right next to the entrance. There were tables of various sizes and booths. Couples sat together laughing, drinking and having a good time. Something else that Rick thought he was missing in his life...companionship.

"Hello sir, will it be just yourself this evening or will someone be joining you?" the woman with long wavy red hair asked.

Rick didn't notice the looks she was giving him. She was licking her lips seductively, sticking out her chest and standing up taller. But, Rick wasn't paying her any attention because his mind was elsewhere.

"It's just me thanks." _Unfortunately,_ Rick thought. "I'm not gonna get anything to eat, though. I just wanna get a drank, if that's ok."

"Of course it is sir. Sounds good. You can go right ahead and sit anywhere at the bar." Her dark green eyes once again giving him the once over.

"Thank you."Rick replied.

"Hmm you're' welcome. "She said, watching him walk away.

* * *

It was 8pm on a Friday night and the bar wasn't too busy. There were a few tables unoccupied, but he presumed they would mostly all would be taken soon as the night was still early. There were a few people at the bar; Rick decided to sit furthest away from anyone.

He slowly walked up to the dark wood bar with cream stools, pulled a chair out, and took a seat.

The bar was beautifully made, curved around at the end. There were a couple of stools around the curve, which had the perfect view looking out into the bar, outside, and even a good view of the entire restaurant.

Rick decided to sit with his back to everyone. Not to be rude, but he wasn't in the mood to look at loved up couples.

Rick pulled his phone out his back pocket and placed it down on the bar. There were a couple of text messages from Shane and his mom Bonnie. Even Lori had sent a message, which he deleted straight away. No texts from Michonne. He figured she probably just needed her space after spending all day together.

Rick looked up at the bartender, who wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black waistcoat, and black trousers. He was tall, ginger hair, with a moustache, matching the colour of his hair, that could only be described as a 'horseshoe' style.

"I am Abraham, but you can call me Abe for short," he said, reaching out his right hand towards Rick.

He shook Abraham's large hand.

"Rick. Rick Grimes."

"Nice to meet you Rick Grimes."

"And you." Rick smiled, letting go off his hand.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, please. Whiskey sour."

"Good choice. Back in a few."

Rick nodded, watching Abe turn around and make his drink.

A few short minutes later, Abe placed a black square napkin down first, then the glass on the top.

"Thanks." Rick took a small sip.

"So, what are you here for? Work or Pleasure?" Abe asked, wiping down the bar.

"Yeah, all business and no pleasure." Rick sighed.

"Well, it all can't be pleasure, "Abraham laughed.

"No, you're right," Rick chortled, finishing his drink.

"Let me get you another one."

Abraham came back a few minutes later with another whiskey sour. He had to serve a few customers in between, but would keep coming back to talk to Rick. They laughed and shared a few jokes.

Rick looked at his watch. It was now 9:30pm. Abraham let out a low wolf whistle.

"Well, look at that...don't see finer specimens than that." Rick turned around. It was Michonne strolling up to him.

She had changed into black long sleeve top, black leggings, an oversized cream cardigan and tan timberland boots. She looked really casual, but the look suited her.

"Hey, Rick." She leaned her hands on the back of the bar stool.

"Hi Michonne."

"I knocked on your door but there was no answer. Then I came down here, wanting a drink myself, and the lady at the front desk mentioned she had seen you go into the bar."

 _She was looking for me?_

"This is Abe..." Rick pointed to the man stood behind the bar.

"Nice to meet you Abe." She reached her hand out. He took her hand within both of his and placed a small kiss on her hand.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah sure, why not? Can I have a Long Island Ice Tea? Will you make it a large too please?"

Michonne needed something strong. After no longer being able to ignore phone calls and texts from Negan, she had just spent the last hour on the phone to him.

"Sure thing, coming up hun." Abe walked to the opposite end of the bar to make Michonne's alcoholic beverage.

"Thank you...I like him," Michonne smiled, turning her attentions to Rick.

"Yeah, he's a funny guy."

Rick helped push the chair out for Michonne so she could take a seat next to him.

* * *

It was now nearly 11pm; the evening had run away for both of them.

"Shit, it's late." Michonne looked down at her watch. "There are a few more properties to look at and we have a flight to catch in the afternoon."

Rick looked on as Michonne stood up from the stool. She and Rick had such a good time talking and laughing that Rick didn't want it to end.

"Michonne..."

 _Just tell her how you feel._

"Yeah, what is it Rick?" she asked, her big brown eyes looked into his blue eyes.

"Nothing." Rick swallowed the lump in his throat. He grasped his glass in his hands.

 _Man, you're such a pussy. Just tell her how you feel._ He could hear his best friend's Shane's voice in his head.

"Are you sure?" she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Yeah..." he looked down at the red manicured nails touching his shoulder. Rick gently nodded.

"Are you coming up?" Michonne removed her hand.

"I will be there in a few. Just going to finish the last of my drink."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow in the lobby. Same time again? 8am?"

"Yeah, same time. Night Michonne."

"Bye Abraham and Night Rick."

"See you Michonne," Abe waved.

Rick half turned over his shoulder watching Michonne leave. He turned back around to find Abraham looking at him.

"Is she the one, why you can't think straight?"

Rick nodded, downing the last of his drink.

He headed back to his bedroom alone. Once he was in his room, Rick stripped himself out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He climbed into the big spacious bed and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Rick closed his eyes, but when he did, all he could see was the dark-skinned beauty with locs plaguing his mind.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So, Negan is gone. \He wasn't going to be around for long. Thank you for reading. Thoughts on this chapter?


End file.
